Conventionally, there has been known a technology for scheduling a plurality of tasks so as to complete the tasks within a predetermined limited time.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73354 discloses a technology in which the number of events is recorded for each task, the events being such that the time it took for the task to be executed by a processor exceeded (deadline miss) a predetermined limited time in the past. For a task having a greater number of such events, a higher execution priority is given to the task at the time of scheduling so as to try to reduce the number of deadline misses.